1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phase-modulating apparatus and a method for setting the phase-modulating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spatial light modulator (SLM) using liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) is well known in the art. When a voltage is applied to a pixel electrode, liquid crystal molecules in the LCoS rotate within a vertical plane of the substrate, modifying the phase modulation amount of incident light. However, since the phase modulation amount changes nonlinearly relative to voltage applied to the pixel electrode, it has not been possible to obtain a desired phase modulation amount.